Jokes on You
by BuringBright222
Summary: After being given a mission against Joker, the team gets captured! Robin is in trouble! The is like the Prequel to The Problem. Rated for some strong language.
1. The mission

Young Justice Fanfiction First try

The team had been sent out to stop a huge drug deal from happening. When they arrived at the small island the deal was supposed be happening on they noticed two things. One, the security sucked and two, there was only one barge.

"Hey, if they're trying to sell drugs and all, why is there only one ship?" Superboy asked. Kaldur looked over at Superboy.

"Well, if the drugs were made on the island they wouldn't need to transfer it here, thus there only being one ship." he answered. Superboy only nodded in response. Wally suddenly sped into the clearing they were waiting in.

"Ok, twenty guys just walking around the perimeter. No cameras or any other type of surveillance." he reported. He looked around the clearing of tropical trees that were common around the equator. "I really feel like a broken record saying this but, where is Robin?" The whole groups heads snapped up and scanned the trees.

"Dammit" mutter Artemis. "Why now? Does he want us to get caught looking for him?" her words hissed through her teeth. Wally looked over at her and shrugged. "Knowing Robin, he might just be watching us, or he is out there doing what I just did, except slower." Artemis nodded and looked over at Zatanna. Zatanna smiled back and passed the smile to Rocket.

"I' can try to track him with magic." Zatanna mused. Megan looked over her shoulder at Zatanna. "I already tried with my telepathy, I found him but he pushed me out." The whole team groaned at this news.

"Why is that boy so defensive?" Rocket asked. No one really knew (except maybe Wally).

"Hey guys. This is really confusing, I was in the warehouse and looking through the boxes and they only held things like wine and beer." Robin said appearing right next to Rocket. This turned out to be a bad idea because in her shock she trapped him in one of her energy bubbles. He gave her his version of the bat-glare, which caused her to flinch.

"Sorry" she whispered and released him.

"Nice reaction time but learn who your teammate is by voice ok?" he sounded a bit tired. Zatanna giggled. Kaldur looked at Robinwith a tired expression. "Can you at least not appear next to the person who does not your habbits?" he asked in an exasperated tone. Robin snicked.

"Wally was right no cameras or trip wires, or anything!" Robin reported. Wally looked at Robin suspiciously.

"Ok, well, I guess we just enter and stop them from dealing drugs."

"Didn't you hear me, the boxes only had wine bottles." Robin said.

"Robin, did it occur to you they might have put the drugs in the wine or wine bottles?" Artemis asked. Robin's head tilted to the side as if in thought.

"I'm linking us up telepathically." Megan said lightly. _Everyone on board?_

_Yes_- Kaldur

_Hmph_- Superboy

_Ready_- Artemis

_I can't say anything flirty cause Atry will hit me_- Wally. Artemis hit him up-side the head. He glared at her rubbing the spot but not saying anything.

_Uh, yeah_- Rocket

_Totally ready!_- Zatanna

_Let's go already._- Robin

Megan smiled at Robin's impatience. _Ok we're off!_ She said happily. The group stalked through the jungle, making very little noise. Robin was the first to sneak into the warehouse, followed by the girls who were followed by the rest of the boys.

_Well, This is boring._

_ Robin, please just behave and don't do anything stupid._

Me _do something stupid? Gosh Kaldur, I'm insulted._

_ Robin._

_ Ok, ok. How are we dealing with the drugs? Or Alcohol? _

_ Robin, really how did you not think the drugs might be in the bottles? Anyway lets burn it._

_ No! Girl, are you really a stupid blonde? Artemis, we might breathe it in if we burn it._

_ Really, a stupid Blonde joke? Rocket you are treading dark waters right now._

_ Eh, it's ok, Kaldur will make sure I-no one drowns._ Rocket made a face, the ware house was dark so no one but Robin saw it. Robin started to snicker. As he breathed in he thought the air tasted strange, _ Gas masks NOW! _ He mentally shouted as he smacked his onto his face. Everyone else took a little to long and started to choke on the now obviously gassed room. Robin ran around tying on his teammates masks as fast as possible. After a few scary seconds of his friends coughing the masks made sure they didn't breathe in anymore gas, and his team recovered themselves. Robin sighed, _Few you guys scared me. It tasted like Joker Venom, but none of you are laughing so we are ok._ Wally looked at Robin with thanks in his eyes. Robin didn't see as he was scanning the room. _Hey Zatanna, can you light it up in here?_ He asked.

_Yeah_ she replied. As she started to mutter her spell a whip snapped out of no where and wrapped around Robin's neck. The cracked resounded and hit off his face. It left a long cut from his nose to his ear on the right side of his face.

"Wha?" he started as it yanked him backwards, "Wha!" His small shout sounded out right as Zatanna finished her spell. The lights almost blinded everyone they were so bright. The team spun to see Robin choking as the whip was tight around his neck and pulling him up so he was barely on his tip-toes. He made a few choking sounds, but before his team could do anything, he had a bird-a-rang in his hand and cut through the whip. He fell down, barely dodging the shortened whip as he back-flipped back to his team.

_Robin, are you ok?_

_ Do you need anything?_

_ Crap, my mask fell off._ Was his only reply to his teams worried questions. Megan looked at the mask and was about to bring it back to Robin when she heard him gasp. Her head whipped up and she saw an angry red and black clad woman glaring at Robin.

"Honey boo, Roby-kins broke my new toy." she whined. Her voice gave Megan a headache.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry Harley. Really, I'm dripping with sympathy for your broken toy." Robin said sarcastically. Megan couldn't see it, but she was pretty sure Robin also rolled his eyes.

_Dude! Don't anger the whip lady!_ Rocket and Artemis said at the same time. The two had become really good friends since New Years day. (I'm saying it is Feb. because Robin is still 13.)

Robin glanced at the girls, They couldn't tell because he didn't turn his head. _ It's ok, she doesn't do anything without Joker telling her to. _ He explained.

_Robin, you haven't done anything and you're not wearing a mask, is it ok now? _

_ I don't know, just keep the mask on, you know just in case._

_ What about you?_ Robin almost smile at Zatanna's concern. _I'll be fine until something happened ok? _ Zatanna nodded. Harley looked at Zatanna in confusion.

"Oh! You guys are being all telepathic on me!" sje laughed, her harsh voice driving into everyone's head.

"You know that is rude don't you?" Robin spun so that Joker didn't have anytime to be unseen. Half his group turned with him.

_There are only two people, we can take them._ Rocket said.

_Robin, you know these two, are they as unarmed as they appeared.?_ Kaldur inquired.

_Tell me Kaldur, it Atlantis dry?_ Robin's answer rang in everyone's minds.

_Crap_ Wally thought. _ This might not be as easy as it first appeared..._


	2. Wally Called it

Chapter 2 Wally Called It

Harley's whip rang out and hit Robin on the back.

"Hey!" Robin turned his head the glare at her. Harley waved her hand flirtatiously at him.

_I'm gonna puke if she does that again_ Artemis informed the group. Robin looked as well as he could at his back. The cloth hadn't torn, but he thought he could feel a welt forming.

_Yeah,_ he thought, forgetting the mind-link, _ something to explain to Batman._ The team glanced at Robin.

_Um, Robin, how would Batman know about something on your back that _should_ be covered by cloth_ Wally inquired, his tone rather accusing.

_Is this the time to discuss my life?_ Robin asked curtly, understanding what Wally meant. _Perv. _He added.

"Aww, Robby, Why are you ignoring me? I got this from Poison Ivy just to play with you!" Harley laughed. She cracked her whip again.

"Sorry Harley, I can't make your play-date. I'm pretty sure Arkham wants you home before ten." Robin said in his antagonizing tone only 13 year-old boys can get. Harley pouted.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Good one Birdie Boy! Maybe I'm, rubbing off on you?" Joker suddenly exploded into his sick laughter. The team watched Robin tense, ready to fight.

"Explaain what you're doing Joker. We aren't in the joking mood." Kaldur said confidently. Joker looked at him curiosly.

"Not in the mood to laugh eh? Well that doesn't bother me. I just want some more red paint, You know my favorite color, Robin Red?" He and Harley started their sadistic laughter again. The girls paled a bit at the Joker's foul joke.

"Real clever." Robin said. Joker stopped laughing almost immediately.

"Ehh?"

"Well, I think that your snide comments lack originality." Robin said, he stood up a tad more to appear as if he were dropping his guard. Harley was fooled and tried to whip him again, but he turned around and somehow caught the whip. He yanked it hard. Harley wisely let go instead of holding it and falling with the whip.

"Nooooo! Mistah J! He took my toy this time!"

"Oh my Robin. You must learned to share!" Joker said calmly. "HAHAHAHA! Share! Like how I'm going to share your torture with Batsy! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

"Again, lack of originality." Robin said. Joker glared at him.

"Killjoy. Hmphf. Kill joy. HAHAHAH! Killing joy!" Joker cracked up again. Everyone flinched.

"You're completely insane" Megan said in horror.

_Megan, never try to read Joker's mind! I don;t think you'd be sane afterwords!_ Robin warned. Megan looked alike she was about to faint, but she managed to nod. Robin sighed, but he almost fainted himself.

_The gas! _ He exclaimed. He staggered the world swirling around him.

"Like it Boy Blunder? It is chloroform mixed with Joker Venom. It keeps it so you can't feel the chloroform inside you or you from even recognizing what the gas is actually doing! Aren't I genius?" Joker laughed insanely again. "To bad everyone else is wearing masks." he said glumly.

Robin staggered again, he thought he saw his team surround him to protect his rapidly becoming more unconscious body from more harm. _Sorry_ He made out before he was finally taken by the gas.

The team was around Robin, making sure he was protected by them.

_What do we do?_ asked Artemis.

_I think we should get Robin out of this situation first_ Kaldur said.

_I agree_ Superboy complied an answer. The team nodded ion agreement. Wally turned to pick up Robin, but a shot was heard, a sharp pain appeared in Wally's shoulder. Wally looked at the blood rapidly spilling from his injury. The pain came and Wally screamed. He turned to Robin and tried to pick him up again but a second shot was heard, and Wally's calf was suddenly a torrent of pain. Wally opened his mouth in a silent scream and fainted from pain and blood-loss.

"Wally!" Artemis screamed for him. It had happened so fast no one could react. She turned her arrows towards Harley who had a smoking gun in her hands. "I don't like tah share my toys." she said harshly. Harley then release six shots. Artemis tried to dodge, but two hit her. One grazed her face, the other hit her in the side. She fell and tried to breathe.

Zatanna jumped and tried to say a spell but she choked as Harley threw a knife at her. She dodged it and started her spell again. This time Joker fired a gun at her. She had forgotten that he was behind her. A dart appeared between her shoulders. Instead of laughing she fell, completely knocked out.

"Run! Get help!" Artemis wheezed before fainting from blood-loss. Rocket stood over Artemis.

"I aint gonna leave you girl." She said protectively. Harley smiled evilly. She attached a red glowing object to her gun.

"I do my research honey." She snarled. She fired three times. Rocket called up her shields. The first bullet shattered it, the second and third bullet hit her. One on her arm, and one grazing her shoulder.

"Ahh!" She screamed. "How?"

"Honey, your kinetic energy still follows physics. I just put a solid unmoving object into your continuing moving shield. The moving shield bounced back and hit you." Harley smiled. Rocket snarled as she came up with an idea of how it happened. The red the Harley put on her gun caused the bullet to stop moving when it came into contact with her shield. That made her shield which was made of kinetic energy to bounce off the 'unmoving' bullet, thus shattering it. Harley laugh sickly again. She then raised her hand, "I'll give two options, stay put, or more bullets." Rocket didn't move.

Harley then raised a huge barreled gun towards Megan and Kaldur. Kaldur didn't even get no out before it spat fire at them. Megan dropped first Kaldur looked to Superboy for help, but he watch as the joker shot three green glowing bullets into the clones skin. Conner dropped next to his team. As more fire raced over him, Kaldur fainted. Rocket watched in horror as her team was tied up unceremoniously. She watched helplessly as Harley picked up Robin, pecked his cheek then threw the small boy straight into Joker's arms.

"Hahahaha, Well Rocket. Why don't you just watch the show." Joker smiled his unnatural smile and pressed and button. A huge gold birdcage landed over her team. Harley gagged the terrified girl all while laughing at Robin's limp body. She Felt her mask being taken off, but the air was clean now. She watch Harley remove everyone's gas mask.

"Let's wait until our guest wake up Harley dear. Then we can play." Joker threw a now bound Robin onto a huge bird swing above them. The Boy Wonder just hung there.

_Please, _ Rocket begged_ Someone, save us_.


	3. Waking Up

Chapter 3 Waking Up

Robin woke up feeling like he was about to throw up. After looking around him self he saw why. Four of his six friends and teammates were bleeding._ Ag, that smell is disgusting_ he thought. He tried to move, but he felt a hard cold metal object pushing into his gut. _I bet that has something to do with the nausea too _he thought as the movement made him gag. He looked down at his friends. Rocket was crying, but looked conscious. Kaldur was stirring, as was Wally. Robin felt angry as the large red spots on Wally's uniform spurted a little more as he shifted. Robin noticed Megan shift in her unconscious state. He also noticed that Conner had three green bullets in his arm. Conner looked pale and sickly, but he was conscious. Robin bet he wished he wasn't. Robin saw Zatanna, she had a sick grin on her face, but wasn't laughing. Her mouth was covered. He paid no attention to the smile because he saw she was breathing fine. Then he saw Artemis. She had a gunshot wound in her left side. It looked like it was just under her lung, it had probably bruised her lung. He felt angry. He then decided to get down. His stomach hurt from holding his weight so long, his head was dizzy because the blood that had rushed to it from being under his heart. _Not really feeling the aster right now _Robin thought as he tried to swing his body over. It was then he realized another important fact. He was bound around the ankles, knees, upper arms, and his wrists were bound behind him.

"Crap" he said quietly. Rocket whipped her head to look at him. He noticed she was gagged and bound in the same way he was. "Are you ok?" he asked her. She started to nod, but stopped and looked at her team. "Oh, don't worry Rocket we'll get out." He forced his voice to sound positive. He breathed deeply and then said, "this might hurt" just to warn Rocket so she wouldn't freak out. He swung his legs until he felt him self slipping off the bar. He swung them again as hard as he could then snapped his head back in an attempt to not hit his chin. His chin clipped off the bar, but not to hard. He felt him self falling. About ten feet down his feet hit the floor. Since his feet were bound he didn't have a good stance and fell over upon impact.

"Mmpf!" Rocket exclaimed. Kaldur looked over at Robin with tired eyes, as did Conner. Robin saw they were both gagged. _Why am I not gagged too?_ He wondered. His shoulder hurt a little where he landed on it, but other than that he felt fine, though he did have headache.

"O.k, um, Conner I'm going to try to get that kryptonite out of you first." Robin told his team. He then scooted him self over to Conner, glad he was the closest.

"Ok Supes, I really hope this doesn't hurt much." Robin told the large boy. Conner just nodded. Robin flopped back on his side and brought his hands in front of him by bring them under his feet. His team looked at that move oddly. Robin looked at his team, "It is a lot more comfortable with your hands in front." He told them. He turned to Conner and scooted behind him and grabbed the first, green bullet. He pulled it out rather smoothly. Before Conner had time to react he removes the second and third bullet. Conner felt strength return to him, though he was still weak because the kyrptonite was still near him. Robin picked in up and scooted to the other side of the cage. He it just out side the cage. He then fell, suddenly exhausted. _Why? _ He wondered. He rolled on his back.

Superboy felt his strength return. He ripped his binds apart He then tore off the binds of Kaldur, who was next to him. Kaldur and Superboy removed their gags.

"Ok, lets hurry and untie everyone." Kaldur said. Superboy nodded.

One by one the team was untied and ungagged. Wally twitched awake as soon as he was touched.

"Waa!" he exclaimed. Then he spasmed as pain ripped through his shoulder.

"Easy KF. Looks like the shoulder blade might have been shattered. We need to set it so it heals correctly. It seems your ability to heal quickly might not be helpful this time." Robin said. Artemis just groaned as her bonds were removed. Robin came to her side to examine the damage.

"Crap, the bullet looks like it is lodged right under her lung. At least 5 broken ribs, more are bruised I bet." he analyzed. Wally's face looked pained as he came up to his girlfriend.

"She needs help, but she won't die." Robin said. He then turned to Zatanna.

Zatanna had a sick grin on her face. Robin stiffened when he saw her face. He shook Zatanna.

"Hey, Zee, wake up. I need to know how much Joker Venom is in your system." he said. Zatanna blinked and giggled. Robin sighed and took a a syringe. "Guys, I have four syringes left, please try not to get hit by the venom." Robin said as he injected Zatanna. Her smile fell off. She sat up and rubbed her throat.

"It was a small dose, you'll be fine." Robin whispered to her. She smiled thankfully. As robin stood up he staggered again and fell over. His team looked at him worriedly. Megan, who was now awake, linked them up telepathically.

_How is everyone?_ She asked

_Just stiff._ -Kaldur

_freaking out here.- _Rocket

_Dizzy_- Robin. The team looked at him. _I'm fine._ He said.

The rest of the team said how they were, except Artemis.

_She is still unconscious_ Wally said, gripping her body. Superboy nodded and looked around the cage.

_I hear someone coming_ he said.

"oh my, looks like someone woke up." The Joker stepped into the light, right after Superboy warned everyone. "Robin, are you ok?" he asked with false concern.

"Hey, Joker, since we all know how this is going to play out, be easy on yourself and let us go." Robin said, sitting. up. The team felt his dizziness through the mind link.

"No can do Boy Blunder. We have an important date to keep this evening. I don't want you running around and too tired to do anything by then." The Joker released a psychotic laugh. Robin looked at the Joker, his head tipped in confusion. The Joker noticed it.

"HAHAHA! Has the Boy Blunder never had a date before? Really, don't be nervous, Harley is very excited." He laughed as Robin paled and rolled over, looking like he was about to be sick.

"Joker, release us, or you know our mentors will seek revenge." Rocket yelled. Joker glared at her, his sickly painted mouth frowning. Everyone wished he'd smile again, it was less scary. Joker sighed, smiled and pressed a button on his classic flower that was always in his suit. The cage door suddenly opened wide. The Joker stepped into the cage. "The door is open, leave." he said solemnly. No one moved. Joker smiled again, "Smart. Well, blonde isn't going to live through anything so lets have fun with the ginger!" he said while clapping.

"No!" Robin yelled. "You can't! Please!" he forced himself to stand; he was wobbly but standing. "Don't do it Joker!" His voice was unemotional, strong and hinting a growl.

_Just like Batman_ the whole group thought, forgetting Robin could hear them. He didn't reply though.

Joker laughed. "Oh, Birdie wants to hog all the playing time? Ok! Harley, why don't you have that date now? Someone here is excited! He can't wait!" Joker laughed. Harley appeared next to him. She just smile and waved at Robin again. Robin looked impassive, his hand resting on his belt. Joker saw that.

"Gonna throw something at me? Try it." He stood his arms out stretched Harley was the same behind him. Robin drew a bird-a-rang. Aimed and was about to release it when Harley suddenly had a large gun in her hands. "Do it babe." she said to him. Robin put his bird-a-rang away, glaring at the two clowns. Harley laughed and fired. A net came flying out and wrapped around Robin. The team shouted in surprise. Robin hit the cage hard, and was suddenly spasming against the bars.

_They're electric! _Kaldur explained

"Looks like the kiddies like your cage Mistah J." Harley said laughing. She then walked up to Robin, who had gotten himself off the bars. She hoisted his re-bounded body onto her shoulder and walked out. The team still hadn't moved. Joker closed the cage and turned on the lights. He gestured for Harley to throw Robin on the floor. Robin looked rather limp to the team.

_He is barley conscious_ Megan informed her team.

"Ugg." The team turned as Artemis awoke. She looked around herself then said, "Crap"


	4. Screaming

Chapter Four The Plan

Robin turned and saw Artemis looking at him groggily. _Guys, I'm OK_ He said as his body decided he was going to stay conscious.

_You don't look it. _Wally said. Robin snickered, just to be kicked in the gut.

"Don't interrupt Mistah J boy!" Harley yelled. Robin really felt sick now. Joker stood up, with one foot on Robin now.

"Oh, what a nice foot stool!" he said as he stood on Robin's stomach completely. Robin tried to wiggle him off, but he couldn't move and breathing had become difficult.

"Get off him!" Rocket yelled. Zatanna tried to yell too, but there was duct tape over her mouth. Joker just laughed.

"Well I could, but he is really soft for my aching feet. Also, I'd lose my playing piece." He laughed and turned around so his back was to the young justice team. A camera rose out of the ground. It showed a holographic image of the cave with all the mentors in it including Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado. They all were staring at at the screen, most with shocked expressions.

"Ahh everyone got little Robbie's invite!" Joker said happily as he dropped a communicator out of his pocket. It was Robin's.

"Well let's get this started," Joker started but was interrupted by Batman.

"Where is Robin?" he was giving his bat- glare. Joker slightly winced at it but otherwise didn't react.

"Really Batsy, so impatient. Harley, show my wonderful foot rest please." Joker laughed as he shifted his weight, causing Robin to gasp and wince. Batman glared at Joker.

"Get off him." This time Wonder Woman spoke. Joker laughed, then jumped. Everyone's eyes widened as he landed on on Robin. Robin's body seem to jump, his breath left him and he let out a strangled shout, and a little bit of blood came out of his mouth. He had been cutting his ropes as the Joker was distract, so his arms were now free. They flopped then were used to try to push Joker off. Joker laughed at Robin's weak attempts at freedom.

"I did get off for a second" he said sadistically. Everyone glared or made some sort of feral sound towards the Joker. The Joker sighed and stepped off of Robin. Robin rolled over and propped himself on one of his elbows, his other arm was rubbing his chest. He was gasping loudly, but trying to recover quickly. He pressed his flower again and everyone in the cage was suddenly electrocuted. The electricity was only around for half a second, but every young hero released a scream. Robin stared at the cage in shock. He quickly turned to the hologram.

"We are still on the island!" he gasped before Harley picked him up roughly and shake him.

"Now, don;t you wanna have our date before Daddy Bats comes to pick you up?" she was snarling. Robin punched her in the face. She stood shocked at what he did. It was weak, but still, he hit her.

"You naughty boy." She laughed, then she threw him across the room. He was off-screen to the Mentors. The mentors heard her laugh and saw Joker turn to them.

"Yeah, we are waiting for you on the island. But I can't wait until you get to start the party. You have two hours to get hear. Every half hour I electrocute your kiddies. The next time will always be stronger than the last. When you get here, if anyone is alive, we'll make a bargain!" the Clown Prince laughed hysterically then walked off screen.

"Harley, no need to wait, they could use a reason to hurry." Joker laughed and turned the camera to Robin and Harley. Harley had remove the rest of the net from Robin. He was now trying to dodge her punches. He almost dodged a swipe, but Harley had a knife that gave her about five extra inches on her reach. It swiped across his face, reopening his cut from the whip. As blood spilled down his face, Harley tackled Robin. She then bent down and licked the blood off his face. Robin squirmed as her tongue wiped itself over his face.

"Oh, sweet as honey." she whispered. Robin's arms were pinned under his body.

"Get off Clown Freak." he told her. She just laughed.

Joker went over to the two and laughed at Robin's predicament.

"Oh Harley. You are such a vixen!" Joker laughed. Joker bent down and got Robin's blood on his finger. He licked it slowly, thoughtfully. "I like it." he said. He smiled down at Robin. He pulled out a crowbar. Robin started to squirm more.

_No! Not with everyone watching! Please don't!_ His thoughts race into everyone's heads. He had forgotten he was still connected through the mind-link.

"Joker stand down!" Kaldur shouted. Kaldur could see that all the mentors were watching on smaller screens as they hurried over.

"Hey, can the little birdie boy sing? Can he? I wanna hear it." Joker said as if he were talking to a lover. He rose the crowbar above his head. Harley jumped off of Robin. Robin tried to roll away, but the crowbar hit his side. He held his scream in.

_No, I can't scream. No! He won't do much more in front of everyone. He can't! Not in front of others! He wouldn't!_ Robin's panicked thoughts were all filtering into his friends. They tried to scream at Joker to stop. Joker just laughed. The crowbar came down again and again. Robin still didn't scream. Joker seemed to know what Robin was thinking. He wouldn't hit Robin hard enough for Robin to pass out, but hard enough for him to want to.

"Hey Boy Blunder, this would be easier if you sang my favorite song!" Joker laughed.

"Sorry old clown, no can do." Robin croaked out. The Joker hit Robin on the shoulder so hard he felt a crack. Robin couldn't stop himself this time he let out a squeak. Joker laughed.

"I'm almost there I can see. You've lasted a lot longer than last time though." Joker laughed as he saw Robin's teammates expression. "Scream Boy Blunder!" Harley piped in. "I don't want you too broken for our date." she added. Joker suddenly stopped the crow bar right above Robin's chest.

"Harley, I'm mad at birdie-boy."

"Well then Mistah J, I'll wait till you're better." Harley said with much bobbing of her head. Joker smiled. He threw the crowbar away and pulled out a knife. He checked his watch. "Harley, it has been half-an-hour. You know what to do. Harley smile and pressed her own button. Robin heard his team scream again

"Stop it Joker!"

"Really? I haven't even started Boy Blunder." Joker smile his sick smile and sat on Robin's stomach again. Robin winced, and then Robin saw the knife.

_No..._ his silent thought made his whole team start yelling at Joker again. Joker brought the knife next to Robin's mask.

"One, two, three." he said as he pushed the knife into Robin's face. Robin stiffened but didn't shout. Joker tracked Robin's mask. He then went back to the corner of the mask. He tilted the mask so that he cut through the skin to the mask. Robin's body stiffened. He didn't struggle, he felt it would cause more damage. Robin was shaking though.

"One little birdy, sitting in a tree. D-I-E-I-N-G!" Harley laughed at her horrible song.

"Oh, just beautiful Harley. Just beautiful" Joker complemented. He then grabbed the corner of the mask. From the cage it looked like he would just rip off the mask. He ripped much more off. The skin an inch from his on either side of Robin's face was ripped off too. Blood spilled into his eyes, blinding him. Robin's first scream shocked all of his friends.

"Oh, he has such a good voice!" Joker was practically hopping in delight. Harley held Robin's arms so he couldn't cover his face. She then grabbed rope and tied his arms around a beam so he still couldn't use them. Joker looked at Robin's shaking form.

"Now Blunder Boy, I need to give you a reminder." He picked up his knife again and grabbed Robin's forearm. Robin started to struggle but Joker just laughed as he dug his knife into Robin's arm. Robin screamed. Harley looked at him quizzically.

"Robin, I think I want to spice up our date." Harley started to laugh as she pulled out a black bottle. She poured some of its contents into her hand. She then rubbed the red spice into the cuts on Robin's face. He screamed for her to stop. His legs were kicking, but it wasn't helping.

"I like everything spicy." she laughed as she rubbed the spice in more deeply, causing the cuts to widen.

"Please, stop!" Robin gasped. Joker looked up from his work.

"I'm almost done Robin," He said holding up the bloodied knife. Kaldur yelled in rage, all self control gone. He grabbed the bars, feeling the electricity run through him. He couldn't use his powers because of lack of focus and that angered him more.

"Damn you! Damn you!" shouted various team members. Joker just laughed and went back to work. Robin wasn't screaming anymore, but he wasn't unconscious.

"Joker, please" he breathed.

"Oh, are we begging now Boy Blunder? I never knew you'd sink so low!" Joker laughed, but stopped when he felt Robin's body tense beneath him.

"Wha?" he started.

"Please GET OFF ME!" Robin twisted his body violently to the side. Joker fell off onto Harley, who screamed in shock. Robin rolled so he was sitting up his back against the beam he was tied to. He was panting heavily, his face a curtain of blood. He wiggled a bit and a bird-a-rang appeared in his hand somehow. He dropped it near his feet and kicked it towards his team.

"Hey Harley, about that date? I'm busy, go 'F' yourself." He sneered at her. Her face contorted into rage.

"You are so not cute!" she said and pulled her arm back to throw her black bottle into Robin's face. Robin opened his eyes and glared at her. She stopped. She was caught in fear and awe at the stare she was receiving from the two blue orbs.

"Harley?" Joker looked at her as he rubbed his head, which had hit the floor.

Kaldur on the other hand had reached through the bars of the cage to get the weapon Robin had kicked towards them. He saw it was a miniature EMP. He activated it and told the team he had mentally. Superboy grinned and bent the bars of their cage easily. Joker turned to the team before he saw Robin's eyes.

"What! How did you get out?" he spat. He pressed a button, but nothing happened. He cursed. Wally took this chance to zoom out and get behind Robin. Wally saw what Joker had carved into his arm and he paled. His shoulder ached. Rocket came out and tried to fly, but her heart rate was too fast and she couldn't concentrate. Robin looked at his team gratefully then slumped over. Wally bent down to untie him when he heard a click. Harley had her big gun out and it was aimed at the two of them.

"Do it babe." she taunted.

**If you're reading this it's probably because you read I referenced this story in my Other story The Problem. If not, The Problem is sort of like a sequal, but not really.**


	5. Rescue

Chapter 5 Rescue

Robin wasn't unconscious, but he just couldn't hold his head up anymore. His breathing was ragged, and blood was seeping out of his mouth. His dizziness made him want to vomit, and his face was on fire.

_Just end it!_ He thought.

_Robin, we'll get you out don't worry!_ Megan told him. He couldn't understand her. His world was a mess.

"Ce? ai vorbit cu mine? Eu nu pot înţelege. Batman! Ajută-mă tată!" he yelled.

"Crap" Wally muttered. Staring at the barrel of the gun. He knew soon Robin would need serious help. Harley looked at Robin curiously.

"I wonder what he said.." She paused just long enough for Wally to spin and kick her gun away. Superboy then grabbed Harley and threw her into the ceiling. She fell down unconscious. Joker screamed in rage.

"Harley! My lover! How could you!" he turned to Robin. "Robin, I'll miss you but good-bye. " his sneer ended with him pulling out a gun, but before he could fire it, a shadow appeared and hit him where the neck meets the shoulder. He passed out instantly. The shadow stepped out to reveal Batman. He walked over to Robin. Wally had undone the bonds that held him.

Robin slumped over and coughed out some blood into Batman's lap. Batman's frown deepened.

"He needs immediate medical attention." Flash said as he sped into the area. Superman floated down too.

"Tatăl? Eu nu te pot vedea. Am rănit, te rog ajută-mă. Te rog! Poate nu mă auzi? Vorbesc? De ce nu pot să înţeleg nimic! Tati! Te rog ajută-mă!" Robin's ramblings made Batman pause before answering.

"What is he saying?" Rocket asked.

"He wants help. Does the bio-ship have advanced medical supplies?" Batman asked Meagan.

"Yes! I'll call her here now." Batman nodded. About a minute later, Batman the YJ team and Flash, Superman, and Aquaman were in the bio-ship. Batman and Flash were working on Robin. Megan had the ship return to the Cave.

Robin was in operation for an hour once they got back. Flash came out first.

"Give them five minutes before you head in." he warned them. Five minutes later Batman came out.

"May we see him?" asked Zatanna. Batman nodded.

"He's conscious, but don't make him talk to much." after these orders he walked out. The team went into the oddly spacious medical resting room. They surrounded Robin's bed. Robin didn't have his his glasses, but he had gauze around his eyes.

"Well," Wally started.

"Wally, your shoulder! Did you get it set correctly?" Robin asked worriedly. Wally nodded but realize Robin couldn't see him. He said yes.(he had gotten it fixed by Black Canary.)

"How are you Robin?" Kaldur asked.

"I'm fine but what about Artemis.?"

"I'm ok Robin. I was treated on the bio-ship by Superman." She told him.

"ok, so everyone is ok?" Robin asked.

"We're ok Robin." Wally assured him. Wally's hand bumped into Robin's left arm. He felt the bandages. He felt sick as he thought of what the cuts would scar as.

"Wally?" The team was looking at him. He had been staring at the bandages.

"You're arm. I'm sorry Robin." he admitted.

"I don't know what it says." Robin told him.

"It says 'LAUGH'" Wally told him. The team looked distressed. Robin smiled.

"Guys, it's fine. When I get better we should get ice-cream!" The team nodded. Robin yawned and just fell asleep on them. The team smirked or giggled and walked out except for Zatanna. She walked up to Robin and bent down and kissed his forhead.

"On New Years eve it was on the lips." muttered Robin. Zatanna jumped.

"Did you really think I'd just fall asleep like that?" he asked her. She just smiled.

"Eb teiuq" she muttered and Robin stopped talking. She bent over and this time kissed his lips. She smiled and walked out to join the team. Robin smiled and really did fall asleep with pleasant dreams.

Three weeks later.

Robin was all better, almost. If he wore sunglasses, you could just see a faint outline where his mask usually laid. His arm had faint letters that spelled out 'LAUGH'. He still had to take it easy so he wouldn't hurt himself. The team watched him in the gym once. He was on the gymnastics parts. He flipped and spun in the air. He threw himself off on of the taller bars and lengthened his body out with his arms just slightly behind him. He flipped until his face was parallel to the bar he had jumped off of. He then reached out and grabbed the bar and his momentum had him swinging on the bar. After a few spins he flew off again and did the same long flip and landed on the ground.

"So graceful" everyone muttered.

"Team" Batman called the team into the main hall. When the team was there Batman told them their mission.

"At another Cadimus Lab, they are keeping files that we need. We want you to break in, get the files and get out. This is covert! Go" Batman stayed as he watched the team race off. He let himself smile, just a little bit as Robin flipped over Zatanna.

"Thank Goodness this is an easy mission." Batman muttered as he went back to his Holographic Computer.


End file.
